First Impressions
by AsreonInfusion
Summary: It was not the first impression Cloud had wanted to make, but if it somehow led to dicks being touched then it couldn't have been a bad one. One-shot, written for the FFVII Kink Meme. Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud. Now updated with a second chapter of pure threesome smut!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was supposed to be working on a different fill for the kink meme, but it was being difficult. It's still being difficult. Urgh. Anyway, I decided that, in an attempt to alleviate my writer's block, I should try working on something short and dumb instead. This is the result.

**Prompt: **The other cadets play a prank on Cloud by dressing him up in girl's clothes, tying him up and leaving him somewhere on the Shinra compound, where he is found by Sephiroth, Genesis and/or Zack (any 1 or combination is cool), who pretend to believe that Cloud is a girl who is trespassing…unless, of course, he can thoroughly prove he's a boy. Shy-but-turned-on Cloud; wicked, wicked SOLDIERS :P

**Warning:** The situation in this is transphobic and could be triggering.

* * *

"Of course I'm not a fucking girl!"

Cloud regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He'd just raised his voice to two of his superior officers. Two of the highest ranking (and most gorgeous) men in SOLDIER. They could make or break his career with a word. And he'd just sworn at them.

Nice going, Strife.

Commander Rhapsodos smirked down at him. "But you _are_ dressed like one, you realise?"

Cloud felt his face heat up even more. As if he wasn't humiliated enough already.

This was not the way he had wanted his evening to go. It had started out just as a bit of a laugh; one of the guys in his unit had broken up with his girlfriend, and was grouching about the fact he'd bought a new dress for her just before he got dumped. Since it had been rendered useless to him, he had tossed the dress over to the rest of the guys, saying they could have it.

They'd all turned to Cloud.

Cloud had agreed to try it on, just as a joke. He wanted to make them laugh. He wanted to fit in. He really should have known better.

They'd dragged him halfway across the compound and tied him to the flagpole in the middle of the courtyard, still in the fucking dress, and left him there. Because that was the level of dickheadedness his squadmates thought was hilarious.

And Sephiroth and Genesis were the ones who had found him.

"I'm not dressed like this by _choice_." Cloud shifted uncomfortably. The skirt was already short, and it was riding up a bit. He couldn't pull it down either, not with his hands bound to the flagpole behind his back. It was really not the first impression he had wanted to make.

Sephiroth levelled an impassive stare at him. "You are trespassing on ShinRa property."

"I'm in the infantry. The guys from my unit dressed me up like this as a stupid joke. I'm not trespassing!"

"Do you have any ID on you?"

"…no. It was in my infantry uniform."

"Can you prove you are an employee of ShinRa?"

"Can you even prove you're a boy?" Genesis added.

"With all due respect, Commander, I think it's pretty fucking obvious I'm a boy."

Genesis laughed. He knelt so he was eye level with Cloud, smiling wickedly. "How about this? If you can conclusively prove that you are male, we will accept your story and you will be free to go."

Cloud felt his heart skip a beat.

Genesis Rhapsodos was now incredibly close to him, within arms reach. So was Sephiroth. This was the closest he'd ever been to his heroes - possibly crushes, but mostly heroes. Everyone thought about those men while they touched themselves, right? Who wouldn't? They were gorgeous, and powerful in a way that was intimidating and alluring and thrilling all at the same time. It didn't mean he liked them or anything.

The soft leather of Genesis' gloves brushed against Cloud's exposed thigh, and Cloud's eyes went wide.

"H-how exactly do you want me to prove that?"

Sephiroth made a soft noise of amusement from above him. "I am sure you can imagine how."

Genesis' fingers travelled further up his thigh, dipping under the laced hem of the dress.

"Y-you can't be… I mean, that's… I'm not… you… _what?_"

Sephiroth smirked at the stream of stuttered babble. The boy was extremely attractive with his face that delicious shade of pink.

Genesis stopped just at the top of Cloud's thigh. "With your permission, of course," he said, raising an eyebrow at the flushed blond.

It took Cloud a moment to even register what was being asked. Genesis was touching him. Not quite intimately, but very close. And Sephiroth was watching. How could anyone expect his brain to be working at full capacity, really?

This was not the first impression Cloud had wanted to make, but if it somehow led to dicks being touched then it couldn't have been a bad one.

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess?" His voice sounded breathy even to his own ears.

Genesis cupped Cloud's cock through his underwear. "Hmm," he said in mock thoughtfulness. "He certainly seems to be male."

Cloud's hands clenched into fists behind his back. It wasn't even a firm touch, but it still felt good. All the better for who it was touching him. Shit. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself further, but he could feel himself hardening under Genesis' hand. There was no way he wouldn't notice that.

"It could be fake packing," Sephiroth pointed out.

"A very good point."

Genesis' touched turned more insistent, massaging Cloud through the material of his boxers. Cloud bit his lip, unsuccessfully attempting to hold back a whimper.

"He seems to be feeling it."

"Perhaps he is simply a good actor. Allow me."

Sephiroth took over Genesis' position kneeling in front of Cloud. He hitched the skirt up around Cloud's hips, and before Cloud had time to protest, he was stripped of his underwear as well. Completely exposed. Then Sephiroth's hand was on his cock.

"Very convincing," Sephiroth said. His voice was practically a purr.

"Nng, sir…" Cloud gasped, his cock twitching in Sephiroth's grip. He moaned helplessly as Sephiroth began to stroke him. "Sir!"

Cloud's head fell back, eyes closed and lips parted as he began to pant. It felt a thousand times better having someone else do this to him than when he did it himself. The feel of leather against his flushed, sensitive skin was electric. And the fact that it was _Sephiroth_. Giving him a handjob. Gaia.

Genesis leant in, his mouth brushing against Cloud's exposed throat. He pressed his lips against the pale skin. Cloud moaned in response, tilting his head back further to allow Genesis to do whatever he pleased. The kiss turned into a nip, and then several. Genesis was _marking_ him.

Between the two of them, there was no way Cloud was going to last.

Genesis' hand joined Sephiroth's on his cock, pumping him hard.

"Aa-ahh! Please," Cloud begged.

Both of them smiled wickedly at him.

"Do you want to cum?" Genesis purred.

"_Yes_." It was more a groan than an intelligible word, but the affirmation was clear.

Genesis took over, stroking Cloud's cock in quick, firm pulls, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head and making Cloud buck up beneath him. Sephiroth cupped Cloud's balls in his hand and squeezed.

Cloud arched back, mouth falling open in a wordless cry. His thighs trembled, stomach tensing as he shot his load all over himself and all over the stupid dress. Genesis kept milking Cloud through his orgasm, not letting go until he was completely spent.

"Ohhh." Cloud slumped back, thoroughly boneless and dazed. He didn't think he'd ever cum so hard in his life.

He was vaguely aware of Genesis reaching around to untie the ropes around his wrists.

"He is certainly very attractive," Cloud heard Sephiroth say.

"And he's definitely male." Genesis' smirk was practically audible.

"I think he has potential."

"Hn…?" Cloud attempted. His brain hadn't quite managed to reboot itself yet.

Genesis smiled at him, a little too predatory to be entirely reassuring. "How about we go somewhere more private to continue this? Our rooms, perhaps?"

Go somewhere private? Continue? Oh. Cloud's breath caught all over again. "Yes."

Fuck, yes.

Cloud scrambled to his feet, ineffectually trying to smooth out the rumpled dress. There was nothing he could do about the stains all over it.

Sephiroth smirked, placing a hand on the small of Cloud's back as he began to guide him towards the SOLDER's quarters. He leant down to brush his lips against the shell of Cloud's ear, making Cloud shiver at the surprisingly intimate contact.

"Keep the dress on," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

This second chapter comes from a completely unrelated kink meme fill, for which the prompt was Cloud being double stuffed. I ended up writing it as Sephiroth/Genesis/Cloud, because that OT3 needs more love, and it was only afterwards I thought, oh hey, this could be a continuation of that other fic!

So, you can look at this as the events of the night after they get Cloud back to either Seph or Gen's room. X3 Alternatively, it could be a different evening after they end up in a relationship following all of that. Or it also works as a completely unrelated one-shot that just happens to have the same pairing. However you wanna read it! (It also stands alone, so no need to go back and read the first chapter.)

This one is just 100% pure, filthy smut. It includes double penetration and sex toys (a butt plug), but I don't think it needs any warnings apart from very much NSFW.

* * *

Genesis had his mouth on Cloud's cock, and Cloud was completely lost. He could barely remember how to breathe, how to speak, utterly overwhelmed with pleasure.

He was in Sephiroth's lap, legs spread wide over the SOLDIER's thighs. He could feel Sephiroth's erection pressing against his lower back, hot and hard, and Cloud arched against him as he was pulled into another bruising kiss.

Genesis was in front of them both, a devilish smile on lips that lowered to worship Cloud's cock. He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses all along the shaft. When he reached the tip, he curled his tongue around the sensitive head. Cloud cried out and Genesis glanced up, his expression smug.

Cloud was a trembling wreck. He had been able to handle it at first, having so much delicious attention focused on him. He loved it. The way they touched him and kissed him and looked at him with desire darkening their eyes.

But they didn't stop, and they didn't let him have the release he was so desperate for. How long had it been? Cloud had completely lost track of time. An hour? More? Gaia. And if their constant teasing wasn't enough, constantly keeping him on the edge, there was the damn plug as well.

When they had first got into the bedroom, Cloud had been stripped down and laid out on the bed. He had been slicked and stretched, and they had put the plug inside him. It wasn't a small one at all. The one inside him now was even bigger; Genesis had swapped the plugs over sometime while Cloud was busy with his mouth around Sephiroth's cock.

Cloud squirmed in Sephiroth's lap, grinding down on the huge toy inside him, desperately trying to get more stimulation.

Sephiroth's hands settled on Cloud's hips. "Do you think he's ready?"

Genesis smirked, running his gaze over Cloud. Cloud's eyes were dazed, his chest heaving with every panted breath, skin slick with sweat and flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. His lips were parted, kiss-swollen. Purple-red hickeys littered his throat and chest and inner thighs. He was the very picture of begging to get fucked.

Genesis leaned in and brushed his lips against Cloud's. "Are you ready, precious? Do you think you can take both of us?"

"_Yes…_" Cloud moaned. "Sephiroth, Genesis, sirs. _Please_. I need it so bad."

Genesis had gently corrected him when Cloud called them 'sir' earlier, but he didn't worry this time. He doubted Cloud even realised what he was saying by this point. He only smiled. "Good."

Sephiroth eased the plug out of him, and Cloud groaned. He felt the emptiness like a physical ache after being stretched so wide for so long.

Genesis leaned back, propping himself against the headboard. He rolled a condom on and slicked himself with lube. He purred in pleasure as he stroked his own cock, utterly shameless about the erotic sight he presented. Cloud's mouth went dry.

Genesis beckoned him over with a sultry look. Cloud didn't hesitate. His limbs felt shaky and ungainly as he scrambled to oblige, crawling into Genesis' lap. Sephiroth followed after him, wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist, helping him to center himself above Genesis' erection.

Both of them moaned as Cloud sank down, impaling himself on Genesis' cock.

Cloud had been stretched and prepared enough that there was no discomfort at all. He took all of Genesis' length in one smooth, steady movement, and he sighed when Genesis was fully seated inside him.

"Nnn, Genesis!" he gasped, rolling his hips to feel every inch of the delicious hardness filling him up. He rested his hands on Genesis' chest, fully prepared to ride him until they both screamed. Sephiroth's grip held him back.

A hand was placed between Cloud's shoulder blades, bending him forwards, and then he felt another firm nudge at his entrance. Cloud's breath caught.

Genesis grinned at the look on Cloud's face. "Still alright for both of us?" he said.

"Ohhh, fuck. Yes."

Even as big as the plug had been, Cloud knew it could never compare to having two men at once. He shivered with lust at the thought.

Genesis allowed himself to slide out of Cloud, leaving just the head of his cock teasingly inside. Sephiroth's sheathed, slicked cock pressed up against Genesis', nudging at Cloud's hole again. He began to push into him.

"A-_ahh!_"

"Breathe, Cloud," Sephiroth said, his breath warm against Cloud's damp skin. "You need to relax."

Easier said than done. This time it was uncomfortable - even his time with the plug in couldn't have avoided that - but not to the point of being painful. Just… intense. So fucking intense.

Cloud let Genesis take his weight, resting his head against Genesis' shoulder. His breaths came in shaking gasps. Genesis rubbed his hands soothingly down Cloud's sides.

Slowly, carefully, Sephiroth eased his way inside. Genesis pushed back in as well, until they were both completely buried inside Cloud's ass.

Cloud moaned, utterly incapable of forming coherent words. Gaia. Fuck. He was so full, stretched to his absolute limit. It felt incredible.

They stayed like that for a long moment, allowing Cloud to adjust.

"Mmn, please. Please…" Cloud finally breathed.

Sephiroth moved first, gradually beginning to fuck Cloud with shallow, gentle thrusts. He was only testing, making sure he wouldn't hurt Cloud, but even that much had Cloud squirming with need. It was so tight that the slightest movement brushed Sephiroth's cock against all the most sensitive spots inside him. Sephiroth thrust in firmly, and Cloud cried out.

Genesis took that as his cue to move as well. It took them a few false starts to fall into rhythm with each other, but when they did, Cloud fucking lost it.

It was almost too much to take. So tight, so full, so much pleasure with every single movement. Cloud writhed, arching between the two SOLDIERs. Sephiroth's arm was still wrapped around him like an iron brace and Genesis had his hands low on Cloud's hips, fingers digging into the flesh and spreading his ass open.

Cloud's eyes were glazed over, completely lost in bliss. He moaned with every thrust, desperately, incoherently begging for more.

They fucked him harder, faster, spurred on by Cloud's cries. They were stroking him from the inside and stroking against each other. Genesis gasped with the exertion, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with lust. Sephiroth dropped his head, his hair falling in curtains around him, around Cloud, sticking to their sweat-slick skin. Cloud could feel his hot, panting breaths against the back of his neck.

He was stretched so wide around them that it felt obscene, and he loved it.

Cloud didn't last long. It was intense, overwhelming, and he'd been teased so much before they even started. He'd already been on the edge. And now there was nothing to stop him tipping over.

Cloud practically screamed as he came. His whole body tensed, and he was vaguely aware of both Sephiroth and Genesis groaning as he tightened even more around them.

They were close too. Cloud was impossibly, deliciously tight with both of them inside him, and they'd had their share of fun while teasing him as well. They kept fucking him through his orgasm. Cloud gasped both of their names, almost incomprehensibly garbled with lust.

Genesis was the first of the two to come, buried deep inside Cloud's ass. His head fell back, eyes closed as he hissed with pleasure. Cloud could feel Genesis' cock twitching inside him as he released.

It wasn't long before Sephiroth was dragged down after them. He didn't stop, still fucking Cloud even as he came, drawing it out for all of them. Cloud could hear him groaning behind him, and the sound made him shiver all over again.

When it was finally over, Cloud collapsed down on top of Genesis. He was too exhausted and utterly satisfied to hold his own weight any more. Then Sephiroth let his weight bear down on top of both of them. Genesis grunted, shooting Sephiroth a glare that was half annoyed and half amused. Cloud huffed a short, distant laugh.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mmhm. Definitely. That was… so good."

He wouldn't have minded staying like that, with both of them softening inside him. Even if Sephiroth was kind of heavy, and even if he was lying in the sticky mess of his own come smeared between Genesis and himself. 'So good' felt like an understatement. It had been amazing.

Sephiroth slowly drew out of Cloud, and Genesis after him. Cloud sighed at the loss. He hadn't noticed while they were fucking, but _ow_. His ass was going to be seriously sore tomorrow.

So worth it though.

Cloud was carefully turned onto his back and laid down on the bed while the other two men went to dispose of the used condoms and get a wet cloth for clean up. Cloud sank down into the mattress, squirming a little to get comfortable. He knew he was wearing the widest, stupidest, all-fucked-out grin, but he didn't care at all.

Genesis slid back into bed with him, laying on his front beside Cloud. He drew him into a slow, lazy kiss, while Sephiroth wiped Cloud's stomach and between his legs. Cloud smiled and happily reciprocated the affection.

Genesis brushed his lips against Cloud's, even after they had finished kissing, reluctant to draw away. "Do you need a Cure?" he said.

Cloud shook his head. "S'okay. Little bit sore, but… I kinda like it." The ache was pleasant, a welcome reminder.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Sephiroth's weight dipped the bed on Cloud's other side. "I do not think he is in any state to be returning to the barracks regardless. Stay, Cloud."

Sephiroth made a good point. Cloud wasn't sure that his legs would support him if he tried to stand. He was utterly exhausted. Not to mention having had the brains completely fucked out of him. "Mmm. That sounds nice."

Especially when Sephiroth pressed against Cloud's other side, and he realised he was sandwiched between the two SOLDIERs yet again. Cloud smiled, tangling his fingers into Sephiroth's hair. He couldn't think of any place better to spend the night.


End file.
